The Dolls
by Virtuous Vampire
Summary: Dracula becomes bored with his toys and wants a new one.


**Hello, this is something I jotted down quickly. I was watching 'Van Helsing' yesterday and when Dracula said 'How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?' at the masquerade ball, the idea came to me. It hasn't been edited so I apologize in advance if there are any obvious slip ups.**

**Enjoy! Tell me what you think, any feedback is welcome.=)**

* * *

**The Dolls**

I am the puppet master, but you know this don't you? You've heard whispers of myself and my dolls.

You my darling are sadly not one of them, not in my control. You belong to my rival puppeteer, that gloating God who is nothing but a fickle fiend beneath that benevolent smile. You breath and move and laugh when he allows it and you weep when he so much as glances at another. When he tosses you aside after years of your loyal service you cease to be. He gets new dolls and allows you to rot away into nothingness.

Perhaps I can cut those strings that bind you to him. Would you like that? Do not worry, I would not let you fall. I would give you new strings that would bind you to me for eternity. I only have three other dolls while he has millions of them. Wouldn't life be sweeter with me dearest?

Of course, you're not satisfied with that invitation. I'll explain what being a puppet on my string entails.

I will rule you. I will tell you what to wear, what to feel, when to feel it. I wouldn't abuse you as I do my brides. They bore me as they have no personality anymore. Time has chipped away at their individuality and left nothing but hollow shells. In order to quicken them once again about a decade ago, I told them that the one who bore me a live child would become real again. That the winner would smash through the mask of porcelain that entombs them and breath the air, feel the heat of the sun and feel human again. Oh, the silly drones! The promise induced them to compete, which in turn made them more passionate. They chased that imaginary dream with such fervour that I almost believed the lie myself.

They competed to see who could bring me more pleasure in bed, for a child born of indescribable lust could not be stillborn. At least, that is what I read from their eyes.

Allow me to introduce you to your sisters.

Aleera, my fiery temptress. I met her at a ball in Spain centuries ago. God handled her movements with expertise. The way she writhed on the dance floor was enough to drive me mad. Like a flame she was, dancing in the centre of the hall radiating heat and desire. I grabbed her roughly and pressed myself against her and when our eyes met, I swore I heard the snapping of the strings as she melted into my arms.

Marishka was the complete opposite. Ravishing yes, but my rival thought he could mask this trait by giving her a pious demeanour. He was wrong. She was one of his favourites- a nun. I appeared in the convent one night where she was praying and converted her. She resisted initially, she was loyal to her master but she came to learn that I am not a man that takes no for an answer. My rival's weakness is my strength. Where he cannot show his full _appreciation_ to his favourites, I certainly can. Marishka and I sealed the deal on the pew where she had been praying moments before. I pinched and teased and bit where she had never been touched before and then she was mine. To claim an enemy's property in his house is a mighty victory.

Finally, we come to Verona, my oldest bride, my favourite doll. I met her outside her family's villa in Italy. She was highly strung, I could see where my rival had created knots of tension in her neck and between her shoulder blades. It was a wonder he allowed her the luxury of breath. She was the most difficult to persuade. She fought me for years and years, only relenting when age began to show itself and she realized that God would cast her away like all the others.

My collection was complete.

Sadly, they have begun to fade lately. They believed that first lie I told them years ago of becoming real again but they will not trust my word a second time.

This is why I need you to trade masters, my lovely. I am lonely in this giant castle. My dolls don't move anymore, dust is gathering on them. I saw a spider casting his web over my Verona's face only yesterday. Aleera is in some corner in this vast abode, frozen in boredom. Marishka has turned to ash and helps fuel the fires. They still live, each of them, but they are weary of existence now. They will be my dolls forever and feel nothing. I still believe this is preferable to working for my enemy and being cast aside like a broken toy after a few short years. Isn't eternity more appealing to you, even if it is empty?

Make up your mind, sweetling. I will call for you soon and we will strike a bargain. You will be the exception, the doll that lasts forever. I will not tire of you. Would I lie?

* * *

**Thanks for reading.=)**


End file.
